Memoirs of the Last Marauder
by Faith Maguire
Summary: As obvious by the title, this is a Marauder era fic, Lupin-centered, but only because he is the narrator. It has backgrounds on all the MWPP Characters. Read. Or not... what ever... ::reverse psychology reverse psychology::
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I no own. You no sue.  
  
A/N: Ok, I have been stolen away by the Marauder muse... heh... Ok, I hope that you readers (all three of you) like this fic, and if so review... if not, review, but keep the language down... Children may be reading them.  
  
The man sat in the silence of his ramshackle apartment, staring at the wall, deep in thought. His sandy brown hair had grown over-long, and his clothes were in various states of disrepair. A bittersweet smile crossed his features, so beautiful, yet so sad.  
He gave a slight nod, seemingly to no one. He stood and crossed the room, lifting a leather bound book. This book did not look as if it belonged in the squalor of this apartment. It was fresh, clean leather, and the pages were crisp and didn't have the smell of paper that had sat for too long.  
The man lit a candle, found a bottle of ink and took out a quill. He opened the book, took out a wand and whispered a little spell. The quill dipped itself in ink and stood ready for the man's dictation.  
Finally, the man spoke, with a rough low voice that comes of speaking to none for many months.  
"Marauder - French, One who roams about and raids in search of plunder."  
"This is what my friends and I were called during our school days. My name is Remus Lupin. I am the last of that group. The rest have been obliterated in the fight against evil. I would like to preserve their memories as best I can. I do not know how much longer I will last, and my dearest friends deserve more than to just be forgotten in the pages of history as those whose boy lived as they died fighting evil and the traitor who sold their lives. This is their story, my story..."  
  
Short, I know. I know the rest will be longer. Review, tell me sink or swim. I'll still write it, I just won't post it to take up anyone's time. Ok, umm... Bai! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Wow. I was right. three readers. maybe I'll get more. Sue Falkenkralle, Cassie, and jpProngs, Thanks for reviewing. The ~.~ mean thoughts. Ohh. and brownie points to anyone who can find my pop culture allusions.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the HPverse. if I did. I would have much money. Also, I would have made some different executive decisions ::coughSiriuscough:: Ok. Have fun!  
  
Chapter 1!  
  
I guess I should give you a little background on myself. I always hated talking about myself. I felt stupid or conceited. Oh well. If I don't tell you, you won't understand this story.  
  
I was born to a rich and powerful wizarding family, steeped in tradition and tempered in hate and bias. My father was well-known for completely ignoring any subordinates who had been in Slytherin and his rallying for anti-lycanthrope laws.  
  
My mother was the quiet eldest daughter of an influential Cornish family, a Hufflepuff. People say that boys get their looks from their mothers. In my case this is true. She was a short, beautiful woman with dark blonde hair and sky blue eyes. I loved her very much. She passed away when I was seven.  
  
That was one of the hardest years of my life. And believe me, there were many. Apparently, there was a curse placed on the Lupin men. I guess it makes sense. Some bitter Slytherin (or former Slytherin) takes out old family curse books, and place an old family curse on us.  
  
Basically, anything good that any "good" Lupin male has will go badly. Of course, I thought that was just a bunch of crap. Seems now that it was real.  
  
My father had my mother, and he was on the path to becoming the Minister of Magic for Great Britain. Then, a year after my mother died, my father lost his sight. None of the wizarding doctors knew a cure, and my father was too "Pure-blooded" to see a muggle doctor.  
  
It would seem I was affected by this curse.  
  
When I was 8 ½, I was playing with a neighborhood boy, Jordy. It was getting late, and Jordy was frantic to get home quickly. I didn't understand what his problem was. When the moon started to rise, Jordy told me to run. I laughed him off, not realizing what was going on.  
  
Then, he started thrashing. I stared for a moment, stunned. Finally, I snapped out of it and rushed to help my friend. As I got closer he shrieked, "NO!"  
  
I jumped in surprise, but all I knew was that I had to help a friend in need. I went to him. That was the point when my life changed forever.  
  
He jumped up, but he was no longer Jordy. He was a real life version of pictures I had seen since early childhood. The beast that was in Jordy came out and looked at me. I knew then for sure that I was dead.  
  
Jordy jumped at me, but did not attack me yet.  
  
I attempted to reason with him, but I knew that it would do no good.  
  
"Jordy. It's me. It's Remus. Remus Lupin. You know me. We're friends. You don't want to hurt me."  
  
Jordy looked at me for a fraction of a second. I thought this meant that he could understand me. I stepped closer, trying not to scare him. I didn't realize it at the time, but that fraction of a second had been the last of Jordy left from the beast.  
  
As I got close to him, close enough to touch, he jumped out at me, biting and scratching. I thought I was going to die. Eventually, I had given in to the fact that I was dead and there was nothing I could do about it.  
  
I don't remember much after giving up. I do remember my first sensation after the attack. Pain. I didn't really remember the pain of the attack after the initial pain. I suppose I repressed it or something. I sure remember the pain I felt after waking up.  
  
Apparently after a lycanthrope attack, magic can only heal to a certain extent, and at the time, the only potions to heal stung like hell.  
  
So, there I was. Three weeks of agony from healing potions with no one coming near me or talking to me. It was as if I could infect them in human form. I suppose I couldn't blame them. I probably would have done the same.  
  
My father did not want to visit me. I was now cursed for the rest of my life, or until a cure was created or found.  
  
Finally, after 3 ½ weeks, my father came to visit me. Although he couldn't see me, and I could barely open my eyes, it immediately seemed to me that he was disappointed. I felt like a failure. I didn't know why my father had finally come to see me, but I was about to find out.  
  
"Remus?" my father asked, in the autocratic tone he always used with me.  
  
"Yes, father" I said weakly.  
  
"I was told that you were attacked by a lycanthrope. How did this happen?"  
  
I then proceeded to tell him the story of my friend, omitting Jordy's name, and how he was changing and how I went to help him.  
  
"Remus! How could you have been so stupid?! I've taught you for years that lycanthropes are not people. They're animals. Violent, brutal animals.  
  
"And you decided to try and help one! I cannot believe you!"  
  
"But father-"  
  
"No, no Remus. You are no longer my son. You are no longer part of the Lupin family, from this moment on."  
  
"Father, I-"  
  
"No, Remus! I will not have a monster living under my roof! I am not leaving you without means. I had your bags packed, had you signed into a house for people with your... affliction, and have set aside enough money for you to survive and live decently until your eighteenth birthday. There is even a bonus at thirteen for a racing broom and extra around the holidays."  
  
"Your affliction is being kept under wraps. Only a few doctors and nurses know, and they have been properly bribed. Now, I will take my leave. I hope you are happy with your life. as best as can be."  
  
With that, he walked out of my life. I looked at the doorway for what seemed like a full hour.  
  
Thoughts raced through my head. ~How could he have done this to me? It's not like I nearly died just to make him angry.He left me. He left me here. Alone. I'm alone. I. I. Why?~  
  
No one wanted me, I was all alone, and I was still recovering from a nearly fatal attack. I hadn't even been through my first transformation yet. I just wanted to die.  
  
But I wouldn't give in. No. My mother had loved me. She would want me to go on. Even if no one else would even look at me, I would live on. I would stay in the wizarding world and wait for a cure. And if a cure was never created, I would help others until I died.  
  
With a new resolve, I started to plan my new life without my family or any support. I may have been stupid enough to stay out and try to help a werewolf, but never again. I would be self-sufficient and fine by the time I reached my eighteenth birthday.  
  
If I was accepted to Hogwarts I would do my best, get top marks, and never hurt anyone. I would try to excel in potions, so that I could make a cure.  
  
The next day, it was decided that I should go to the home. I really didn't want to go. ~What if they are really like dad said and they attack me because I am younger. What if. What if. What if?~ The questions went on and on.  
  
I knew Jordy was a nice person, and I thought that maybe, just maybe, if the people cared enough to open this place, that they must be nice. I hoped I was right.  
  
Yay! That's that. I hope to write more soon. You never know with my schedule. I'll try. Neither of my fics is dead. I just take forever to write. Oh, and I have the attention span of a fish. Oh well. Review! 


End file.
